love is complictated
by kendrajrockin5
Summary: what would you do if your crush catches you staring at them for a little too long and actually acts on it? but they are in a relationship with a close nakama of both of you. i do not own any one piece characters. this is rated m for mature audience...and comes with LEMONS! and yaoi! let me know how i did for my first ever fanfic. all reviews are appreciated. thank you guys.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

It was an ordinary day on the thousand sunny. Luffy, usopp, and Chooper doing their usual goofing around. Robin was with Franky, brook was playing some music, asking robin if e can see her panties before Franky cracked him over the head.

"Warning lemon ahead"

Zoro was with Nami in her bed, making out hot and heavy. Zoro was on top of her, pressing his body against hers. Nami was melting from his touch and his mouth as well. He started tugging at her tank top and pulled it over her head, throwing it to the floor. She took off her bra and tossed it aside. Zoro started to kiss her again from her lips to her neck. Then moving to her breast, sucking, licking, and biting her niples.

"Aaahh!" Nami moaned while grabbing at his short hair.

Zoro let out a satisfying groan himself loving the response that he got from the navigatior. After that, he pulled her shorts and panties down. Leaving her completely exposed. He decided to pull off the rest of his clothes and pleasure her. No matter how many times they did this, Nami always was nervous and responsive like it was their first time.

"Just relax Nami. it's ok." Zoro whispered in her ear while he rubbed his hand on her clitorus to get her to relax.

"Naaaggh! ZORO! YES!" Nami moaned out loud.

With that he positioned himself to her opening. He leaned down and kissed her, while entering her tight body. Nami moaned into his mouth and grabbed onto his back, digging into his skin at the contact of his huge erection. When she got custom to his size inside of her, he began to thrust in and out of her, recieving moans of pleasure and satisfaction. He took his thumb and rubbed her clitorus to give her more pleasure.

"ZORO! I'M GONNA CUM!" Nami screamed.

"Yes. cum for me Nami." Zoro said with a smirk on his face pumping into her faster and harder, on the urge of a climax himself.

Chapter two

When he looked down at her face, she was a thing of beauty. Her hair flared out on the white pillow she rested her head on. Her face had a sheen of sweat polished all over her mouth formed a "O" shape and her eyes rolling in the back of her head. She squeezed him tighter and she exploded all over him. He came shortly after she did, pulling out of her and laying right next to her.

They both took a nap. Zoro woke up before her and put his clothes on, deciding to let her sleep. When he got on the deck, he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey! Shitty swordsman! Its dinner time! Go and wake nami-swan up!" sanji screamed at him with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Alright curly brows!" zoro shouted back at him.

"You wanna say that again to my face!" sanji screamed at him.

"Shut up!" Zoro shouted while walking off.

Sanji watched Zoro walk off. Like he was staring in a gaze. His mouth became dry when he saw Zoro turn around and look at him, trying to look away. Zoro shot a confused look at the cook, wondering why was he staring at him. Zoro never discussed his sexuallity with anyone, but he was into both men and women. But het was with Nami and he liked it that way. But he thought that he was losing his mind when he caught sanji looking at him for long periods of time while training. He wouldn't admit it, but he would think about the shitty cook in sexual thoughts and what he would do with him alone if he had the chance. Those thoughts left him when he went to nami's room.

He woke up Nami and she got dressed. Everybody was in the kitchen making bunch of noise. Nami sat next zoro and chopper, luffy and usopp were fighting each other over food, (as usual) frank, robin, and brooke were chatting with nami about the next island. While that all was happening, Zoro felt a stare on him, and he was right. When he turned his head to across from him, he caught sanji starring again. Zoro chose not to call him out in front of everyone though. He had an idea and started smirking. Sanji looked back at him and his hands were shaking from nervousness while lighting a cigarette.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later on that night, everyone was sound asleep while Sanji was still up and awake. Thinking to himself, why was that moss head was smirking at him after he caught him staring. And why he didn't call him out on it. He started thinking about all the times he stood back and watched him train so intensely. How he would sweat and drip, looking like a piece of me that he wanted to bite into. That handsome face of his that he wanted to kiss, suck, and lick all day and night. Sanji's little fantasy of Zoro was getting hotter and heavier each day. He shook his head to get those thoughts out of his head and get some sleep. The longer he stayed in the bed thinking, the more energetic he became. He decided to get and head to the kitchen to get himself something to drink. He hoped that it would help him calm himself.

On his way there, he heard someone inside. He assumed that it had to be luffy because he stays stealing all the food at night. When he walked into the kitchen, he was surprised to see Zoro standing in front of the sink, sipping water shirtless. Sanji was stuck just looking at him, marveled at the site of him being so hot. Zoro turned and looked at him after he put his cup down. They finally spoke.

"What are you doing up moss head? you're always sleeping." sanji said feeling himself tense up.

"Why are you so worried about what i'm doing you shitty cook?" zoro said rinsing out his glass and putting it away.

"I don't care what you do, ok?!" sanji snapped trying to walk passed him and get something to drink himself.

"By the way sanji, i wanted to talk to you about something?"

"Sure what's up?" sanji said while taking a sip of his water.

"What's up with you?"

"What do you mean?" sanji said looking confused.

"I mean i noticed earlier that your hands were shaking earlier. You seemed…...nervous."

Sanji started to get even more nervous when he said that statement.

"I don't know what you're talking about zoro. That happens to me all the time." Sanji said trying to deny it.

"Really? Then why do I get this feeling that you're lying?"

"Why do you think that i'm lying?"

"Because you don't think that i noticed that you have been checking me out. I notice that your stare linger a little too long. You are too obvious."

"I don't stare!" sanji snapped.

Zoro started to move towards Sanji slowly, making his heartbeat rise faster and faster. He closed the gap between them two. Sanji hopped on him and kissed zoro hard and rough. At first zoro was surprised at the sudden bold move of the cook, but he kissed back. The kiss was passionate and lustful. Sanji was melting in zoro's mouth, and his vision became very blurry. He started undressing the cook. Sanji decided to put his hand in zoro's pants. When his hand made contact with his erection, he got a groan out of the moss head mate. Zoro backed out of the kiss with a smirk on his face. He leaned forward and licked sanji's ear. He almost fainted when he did that.

"You know if you wanted me, all you had to do was ask." zoro said with huskiness in his breath.

"I didn't know that you were into me this way shitty swordsman." sanji said with a sense of amusement in his voice.

"Oh you don't know how bad that i've been wanting you like this." zoro said pulling back to look him in the eye.

"Well if you want me so bad, then why don't you take me then."

"Oh I plan to."

Zoro started kissing sanji again. He pushed zoro into the counter and pulled his pants all the way down. Stroking his length in his hand while looking up at him in the eye.

"I see you're starting to get rough huh sanji?" zoro said while smirking down at him.

"Shut up and enjoy it." but he would have it no other way.

Sanji started to lick his shaft up and down recieve a moan from him. He put the whole thing in his mouth. Sucking and slobbing on his erection felt so good not only for zoro but for sanji too. He started to touch his own self. Zoro felt like he was in heaven. Nami did this to him all the time and it felt great, but it was something about when sanji did it and the way he looked up at him that just sparked something inside of him.

Zoro stopped him and helped him up stand up and was kissing him again. Whie they were kissing, zoro had pushed him onto the dining room table, pulling his pants off and shoes. He kissed all over his body and started pleasuring sanji. Zoro put his mouth around sanji and he tasted a bit of pre-cum off of it. That made him snapped. He started sucking him faster get moans and groans out of him. When he took his length out of his mouth, zoro lifted sanji's legs up and started licking his asshole. While doing that, he was playing with sanji penis and stroking it at the same time. Sanji almost didn't know what to do. The man of all his fantasies was making him feel so good. He was moaning louder and louder, and zoro stopped just when sanji thought he was going to explode.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked painting hard and heavy.

"Because your being a little too loud. You enjoy this kind of shit?" zoro asked while sticking a finger inside of his ass.

Zoro look at his response to the action and he enjoyed it. He lined his shaft to his ass before he entered him, he paused.

"Are you ready?" he said with cencere.

"Yes. please just put it inside me already." he was getting impatient.

"Ok. let me know if you want me to stop."

Sanji nodded in response. He entered him slowly, earning a painful growl. Zoro let all of it enter him and gave him a minute to adjust to him. Sanji told him to go ahead. Zoro was going slowly in and out out sanji, enjoying the feeling and tightness around him. He leaned down, rubbing his chest against sanji's chest. Holding on to him, whispering dirty things in his ear and teasing him. Sanji couldn't believe that the man he thought about daily was doing this to him. It felt so amazing and he didn't want it to end.

Sanji took the opportunity to lick zoro's ear, and he got a groan out of him.

"Oh, so you wanna play like that huh?" zoro said with a evil smirk on his face when he leaned back and looked at sanji.

"Take me zoro! Take me and make me yours!" sanji said with husk in his voice and fuzziness in his eyes.

Zoro chucked and went crazy. He went harder, faster, and deeper. Sanji's eyes shot wide open when he went harder and faster. The moans got louder and rougher, it was an amazing feeling for both of them. Sanji looked down at the action, he got even more turned on by the action that he started to jerk himself off for more pleasure. But the action was stopped when zoro suddenly stopped and moved his hand.

"I'm the only one that can play with that dick." zoro said while grabbing a hold of it.

"Heh, that's a bold statement from someone that hasn't made me cum yet." sanji said with amusement in his voice.

Zoro chuckled and begin to move faster while having sanji's penis in his hand. Pumping him faster, both in his hand and inside him. Sanji was about to break, he wasn't sure how much more he could take.

"Zoro, i can't take it! I can't…...take….this!" sanji screamed to him.

"Oh yes you can. Take it…...take my big dick inside your tight ass!" zoro moaned going harder and harder.

Sanji felt himself about to exploded. When zoro felt him tense up, he got a little excited.

"Your about to cum, aren't you?" he chuckled.

"Yes! Make me cum for you zoro!" sanji moaned. He wrapped his legs tightly around zoro.

Sanji was about to cum when zoro put his thumb over the slit of his penis, stopping him from cuming.

"Zoro, stop! Please let me cum!" he begged.

Zoro saw the expression on his face. It was torturess and pleading. He really enjoyed the sight. He decided to move his thumb, and got surprised by the load of cum that exploded out of him. Sanji was breathing hard and trying to pull himself back to earth after coming from his high. His vision coming back to him, he looked up at the man responsible for the amazing sensation. Zoro smirked down at him, loving how sanji was all sweaty and tired.

"Now it's my turn." zoro said pounding into him for his on orgasim.

"Yes Zoro, cum for me!" sanji moaned, grabbing onto him closely.

Sanji's moans and groans quickly turned into screams of pleasure. Zoro came, deep inside of him and let out a loud growl. He stayed there, coming from his hazeness and high as well. He was hugging and holding him close until he could move again. Zoro pulled back and kissed sanji's opened mouth, taking him all in. They stopped and finally breathed to say something.

"I can't believe that we just did that." sanji said looking at him.

"I knew you would enjoy it. I gotta say i enjoyed it too." zoro said, staring into his eyes.

He broke away from sanji to get a new clean rag. He went back to him and lifted his legs back up and cleaned him up.

"Thanks." sanji said, kinda surprised by his sudden action

"No problem." zoro said wiping him up.

"Hey, can we talk for a sec?" sanji said with concerned.

'Uh-oh i don't like where this is going' he thought to himself.

"Sure what's up sanji."

"Are you planning on telling nami what happened tonight?" sanji said while putting his clothes back on.

Zoro felt his throat dry from that question. He had completely forgotten about nami through all of this. They had been dating for over a month and the relationship itself was going good and the sex they had was great. But it was something about sanji that just got him worked up, hot and horny. Craving him every night, even before he got with nami. He finally spoke.

"I'll tell her when the time is right." he said putting his pants back on.

"Right now i just want to lay in bed with you." zoro said kissing him again.

"Well if she asks where you were, what are you gonna tell her."

"That i was training or something. Don't think about that right now. Ok?"

Sanji nodded his head and thought it was best to keep it a secret between the two. Zoro picked up sanji and took him to his room. When they got in bed under the covers, sanji fell asleep in zoro's arms quite quickling. however , zoro stayed up for a little while. Thinking about what transpired a while ago. What a sticky situation that he got himself into. He had never been in a situation like this before. It was damn worth it to him but he felt like he had hurt nami and the relationship. But now he had to figure out how to tell her what he did and how he wanted to be with sanji. But until then, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
